La obsesión de Bella Swan
by Willa Graham
Summary: La universitaria Bella Swan sentirá una intrincada obsesión...


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer._

_Les dejo esta historia a modo de piloto. Puede estar sujeta a modificaciones, espero sus críticas para poder mejorar._

* * *

**La obsesión de Bella Swan**

Capítulo 1 "Nueva Jersey"

Hace pocos días llegué a Nueva Jersey, el tiempo me dio la bienvenida con una copiosa tormenta. Las odio con todo mí ser.

Faltaba para el comienzo de clases así que me asenté en la casa de mi abuela que vive en pleno centro de dicha ciudad. Es un pequeño departamento pero por suerte es muy acogedor. Mi abuela, llamada Marie, es muy simpática, y estuvo encantada de recibir a su nieta, por supuesto.

Pero mientras tanto en mi, florecieron muchos sentimientos ¡estaba molesta y ansiosa a la vez!… no quería empezar la universidad tan pronto, pero al mismo tiempo me daba mucha curiosidad ¿cómo serán las cosas en Sky Way College?

No pude disfrutar mucho los días que pasaron porque… ¿adivinen qué pasó? ¡Llovió todo el tiempo! ¿es qué acaso el clima no estaba de mi lado? A eso agréguenle que el viento hace que se desordene mi pobre castaño cabello. Bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No soy como las demás chicas que se preocupan tanto por su apariencia, yo prefiero vestirme casual y dejar mi cabello suelto sin ningún extraño peinado.

Suspiré con pesar y cuando iba a empezar a hacer la maleta por segunda vez (sí, soy una idiota debería haber dejado la maleta casi hecha ya que prácticamente no he salido de la casa de mi abuela), recibí una llamada en mi celular. Era de mi padre, Charlie.

-¡Cariño! La abuela no tiene computadora, deberías haber llevado mi notebook-comentó sin saludarme.

-Sí, lo sé, pero igual sabes que puedes llamarme siempre papá-acoté con tono obvio.

¿Es qué acaso no era lo mismo? Y además… ¿recién ahora se da cuenta? Sí, definitivamente mi padre es igual de distraído que yo.

-Es que te estaba por mandar un mail hasta que recordé que no tenías computadora-dijo lamentándose un poco-¿cómo la haz pasado en Nueva Jersey?-agregó emocionado de golpe.

-Gen…genial-mentí de manera torpe. Recé que mi padre no lo notara, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-¡Me alegro!-vociferó. Por suerte mi padre no era muy perceptivo que digamos.

-Bueno, debo colgar ya que mañana empiezo…las clases-contesté con pesar.

-Isabella-habló serio mi padre-lamento que sea obligatorio que el primer año debas sí o sí vivir en los dormitorios del campus…

-Podré sobrevivir con eso, papá. Aparte la mayoría de los alumnos viven en los dormitorios del campus-dije con desinterés para dejar tranquilo a mi padre…siendo sincera prefería tener mi hogar fuera de la universidad, no dentro.

-Está bien, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo y con tu abuela para que lo necesites-me recordó por doceava vez desde que me fui de Forks ¡ah! Y antes de irme también.

-Sí, no hay problema. Ya te iré a visitar luego en las próximas vacaciones… ¡Nos vemos!-finalicé entusiasta para que no llamara nuevamente.

-Adiós, Bella. Cuídate-cortó por fin la comunicación.

Dejé el celular en la mesita de luz. Respiré hondo… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ah sí, estaba empacando. Bien… esto es un desorden. Otra vez me lamenté por haber sacado toda la ropa de su lugar. Pasé mi mano izquierda por mi cabello para tirármelo para atrás.

Comencé a guardar las camisas en la maleta para luego meter los abrigos. Puse en bolsas las zapatillas de lona y mis botas de charol que entraron con lo justo.

Me senté en la cama a descansar: ¡Por fin había terminado!, no pude pensar mucho porque me llamó mi abuela desde el comedor. Bajé las escaleras.

La cena ya estaba servida, eran spaghetti con tuco. No tenía mucho apetito pero traté de comer lo que consideré adecuado para satisfacer a mi abuela.

Iba a volver hacia mi habitación hasta que el brazo de Marie me detuvo.

-Te voy a extrañar, Bella-dijo con dulzura.

-¡Abuela! Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho-repliqué con la misma ternura y la abracé.

Por un momento pensé que se me iba a escapar una lágrima pero pude contenerme. Me sentí una tonta al acariciar la idea de no ir a la universidad y quedarme con mi abuela, hace años que no la visitaba y ahora que lo hacía debía irme tan pronto… ¿Por qué Charlie y yo no nos fuimos a vivir con ella cuando mi madre nos abandonó? Maldito destino que juega como quiere conmigo.


End file.
